Ash and Delia! Catching Up
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Ash finally returns home to Kanto. Rather then see his Pokemon, he wants to talk to his mother about a certain girl. Post-XY, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENDING OF SERIES. Amourshipping. AshxSerena. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Also, Major spoilers for XY140 aka XYZ 47**

After that long plane trip from Kalos to Kanto, Ash had finally arrived home. Ash walked into his house to see his mother and professor Oak waiting for him. On the table was a plate of hamburgers and above was a banner saying "WELCOME HOME, ASH!" His mother walked up to her son. "How are you, my little man?" "I'm doing fine, Mom." Professor Oak walked up to Ash. "Sorry about the league, Ash." Ash said, "Don't worry Professor Oak, failures are just ways to teach you to be a winner." Delia said, "My little boy is starting to mature a bit." Professor Oak asked, "So, how about we go to my lab. I can see your Pokemon and you can see the ones that have been waiting for you." Ash shrugged, "Maybe later, I want to spend a bit of time with my Mom first." "Okay. I'll leave you two for a bit."

Delia and Ash sat down. "So what is it you want to talk about?" "What do you mean?" "You're usually always so excited to see your Pokemon again." "Well...it's about this girl." Delia gasped, then smiled. "Who are you and what have you done to my son?" "Hey, I know what romance is...I just need someone else to point it out to me." "Well I should have known you'd come back in love." Ash was confused. "What do you mean?" "Kalos is known to many as the Region of Love."

She continued, "So was it that girl that I saw you with?" "Yeah." "How did you meet her?" "Earlier than you think." He proceeded with his story.

"Well, remember that summer camp of Professor Oak's I went to when I was 7?" "Yes." "Well, one day, I helped her, after she hurt her leg. I patched it up with this handkerchief," he pulled it out of his backpack, "helped her get up, and told her not to give up until its over. We became friends, and then she had to go back home to her home region." "And I'm guessing her home region was Kalos." "Yep, she saw me on the news after I did...something." He didn't want his mother to know he jumped off the highest building in a city. "She met up with me, returned my handkerchief, and traveled with me and a gym leader with Clemont and Bonnie." Delia said, "So far this seems like it belongs in one of my romance novels."

"We traveled all throughout Kalos, and she got her own dream of being something called a Pokemon Performer and obtaining the highest level, Kalos Queen. She didn't win this time, but I bet she'll win when she's given another chance." Delia smiled. "She went off to Hoenn to practice by competing in Pokemon contests like May and Dawn did. But after she said goodbye to us, she..." Delia was getting intrigued. "She what?" "She...kissed me."

Her jaw dropped. "SHE DID!?" "Yep. I don't know how long she's liked me like that or that she did...although now I realize it was kind of obvious in retrospect." "So how do you fell about her leaving?" "Mixed emotions. I didn't like leaving her, but I would've hated it even more if I got in the way of her dream." "Well I hope she comes by after her journey. I just HAVE to meet this girl. Honestly, I thought you would have gotten together with Misty." Ash shrugged, "She's kind of more of a big sister model, honestly."

"So, Mom, I wanted to ask what should I do the next time I see her?" She thought about it. "That's a tough question. I would say just say whatever your heart is telling you to say." Ash nodded. "I understand. Thanks for the talk, Mom." She smiled. "Now how about you and Pikachu go out and see your Pokemon." "Okay, see ya in a bit, Mom." She smiled. Her little boy was growing up... _thanks for the talk, Mom..._ With his father gone, she was going to have to ask Professor Oak to talk to him.

 **I can't believe XY ended like that! I'm happy for it, but I still can't believe it. So post in the comments what you thought of both the episode and this fanfic.**


End file.
